Nyarl
A badly mutated Rahkshi with a strange oceanic heritage. Appearance Nyarl is uncannily tall and slender, looming over all but the tallest Rahkshi despite his almost impossibly cadaverous physique (though despite appearances he isn’t any weaker than a normal Rahkshi). He is entirely pitch black, except for his eyes, which are the stygian blue of the deep seafloor and flicker like pits of flame in his skull. What really makes him stand out as odd, though, are the tentacles—four large (about two-thirds of a bio in length), muscular, tentacles erupting from his Kraata-case where a normal Rahkshi’s spines would be, and four smaller, slightly weaker, quarter-bio ones around his mouth and on each hand in place of fingers. Each tentacle is armored and tipped with a razor-sharp blade, but only the smaller ones are prehensile enough for anything other than attacking, and his finger-tentacles are the only ones suited for anything more delicate than picking up something relatively sturdy. Personality Always “the quiet one”, Nyarl tends to speak only when spoken to, and then only in a slightly ragged whisper. Despite this, he enjoys the company of others, and can display a lightheartedness and charisma utterly at odds with his freakish appearance when the mood strikes him. However, this cheerfulness belies a somewhat alien thought process, and he barely even acknowledges the sentience of anything that is not a Rahkshi or Makuta. Given his origins, he prefers swimming over flying. Skills and Abilities Nyarl is skilled at utilizing his bladed tentacles in combat, and can throw a Kanoka disk with formidable speed and accuracy. He also seems to have an innate skill with some form of anomalous geometry, able to swiftly calculate lines and angles that seem practically impossible. This lends his fighting style an air of unpredictability. Relationships Tear--Nyarl met Tear's feminine persona in the refectory, and expressed sympathy toward her, but was unsure how to react to her emotional breakdown. Illusive--Nyarl played a part in Illusive's ambitious raid, with unfortunate results. Bio Nyarl’s story begins on the day a Mutran-wannabe sent one of his underlings to procure a tissue sample from one of the vampiric sea-squid occasionally seen near the Pit, in hopes that he could harness its genetics and add similar abilities to his Rahkshi. Had he bothered to run any tests on the lone tentacle his servant brought back, however, he would have realized that the appendage was not from any squid, but from something else entirely… He realized this soon enough, though, as the hybridization of unknown tissue caused both Kraata and suit to mutate. Furthermore, the dreams experienced by test subjects who were exposed to its power were exclusively nightmarish, to the point where several test subjects were driven gibberingly insane, and its mere appearance was enough to push especially weak-minded beings to the breaking point (thankfully, Rahkshi and Makuta are made of sturdier stuff). However, it tested well in combat despite its flaws, being strong, limber, and uncannily hard to predict. It also proved to have potential as a field operative, once taking out a small village of Matoran singlehandedly in order to deal with a single bothersome Turaga. To take advantage of this obvious potential, Nyarl was allowed to keep his victim’s old Toa disk, and was sent to Corpus Rahkshi. Shortly after his arrival, he came across Illusive's poster advertising his planned raid, and decided to participate, hoping to bring back a "pet". Unfortunately, the Rahkshi were outnumbered and outgunned, and the attack ended in disaster. Nyarl's left eye was destroyed by a glancing shot from a Matoran with a lightstone rifle, and his Toa disk was lost in the scuffle. Nyarl did managed to escape with three Kanohi masks he had removed from his captives to prevent them from regaining consciousness, but he was forced to leave the Matoran he had subdued behind. Category:Characters Category:Students